Sailor Moon VS the Mummy
by Tashasaurous
Summary: Set during the events of "Sailor Moon Amercian Adventures"; Serena, Raye, Amy, Mina and Lita visit Egypt where they meet Richard O'Connell, Eveyln and her older Brother Johnathan in an expetition that will decide the fate of Earth. Meanwhile, as usual, Team Rocket follows them.
1. Prologue-The Curse

**Author's note: I've finally decided to post this story since I found it was absent in my Sailor Moon Continuum stories. As I said earlier, this is a 'Special Movie' set during the events of "Sailor Moon American Adventures", and it follows the 1999's the Mummy story, except I changed the time-line and year. No time-travel, to give you guys a heads up.**

**I don't own Sailor Moon, the Mummy or even Pokemon(Yep, you guessed it-Team Rocket's here!).**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Curse.<strong>

In the great city of Thebes, the city of the living, is the crown jewel is Pharaoh Seti the first. The Pharaoh was riding in his carriage on his way back to the palace in the middle of the hot summer afternoon(well, you might wanna forget that, since the kingdom is practically in the middle of the desert with a river and few palm trees, but never mind. You get the idea). Many of his people lived out normal and happy lives.

Later that night in the palace, on the balcony, is Pharaoh's high-priest and keeper of the dead, Imhotep, as Thebes was also his home. However, within this man held sinister spirit, as well as a strong lover, as he waited for the woman he deeply lived, despite the laws and rules. On time, came in the most beautiful woman he ever seen, Anck-Su-Namun, Pharaoh's mistress. Thebes was also her birthplace. No other man was allowed to touch her.

As she walked passed statues, she made eye-contact with one of them, which most of the statues were actually men painted in gold, as they proceeded in closing the doors, while Anck-Su-Namun approached Imhotep, as the two deeply loved each other.

However, as the men, who were Imhotep's priests, were closing the doors, they were forced open and the men were quickly bowing to Pharaoh who was confused on what was going on.

"_**What are you doing here?**_" Pharaoh demanded, before noticing a figure behind the curtains up ahead, and approached them, while the priests once again began to close the doors. As he walked through the curtains, Anck-Su-Namun was standing near a cat statue, pretending that nothing happened. However, this was foiled.

"_**Who touched you!?**_" Pharaoh questioned, noticing that the make-up on the woman's arm was messed up.

Anck-Su-Namun was shocked to realise this, but she knew there was only one thing to do. Sensing movement behind him, Pharaoh slowly turned around to see Imhotep who quickly pulled out a golden sword, much to the ruler's confused shock. Pulling out a gold knife, Anck-Su-Namun and she proceeds to stab him in the back. Imhotep then raises his sword and stabs the ruler as well. Both of them continue to stab Pharaoh until he was on the ground with several severe wounds, blooding seeping onto the floor.

The ruler was dead.

As the priests witnessed the city's ruler's death, the doors were suddenly slammed against, and they, Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun all glanced at it, realising what was going on, despite not knowing how they knew.

"_**Pharaoh's bodyguards.**_" Imhotep softly hissed, just as his priests were approaching them.

Seeing there was no way out of this, Anck-Su-Namun quickly told, "_**Leave! Save yourself!**_"

"_**No.**_" Imhotep replied.

"_**Only you can resurrect me!**_" She pointed out, much to her lover's shock as he realised that she was going to sacrifice herself to save him, and only he can revive her so they can be together again. He gazed at her just as Pharaoh's bodyguardss approached, swords in hand.

As his priests pulled him away despite his protests, Imhotep called out to Anck-Su-Nanum who turned to face the guards who gasped in horror at the sight of their fallen ruler. She then told them firmly, "_**My body will no longer be his temple!**_" and without hesitation, raised her dagger and stabbed herself into the stomach. Imhotep, witnessing this, turned away, shaking in horrified despair at the loss of his lover, now knowing that it was up to him to save her.

So, in order to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. Later that night, they raced deep into the desert, taking Anck-Su-Namun's corpse to Hammunaptra, City of the Dead, ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. As he strongly loved her, Imhotep, without hesitation, decided to cause anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its holy resting place. They placed her body onto a table with five sacred canopic jars where her organs now rest after they were removed from her body, as her soul, darkened in her crime to murder the Pharaoh, was sent to the Underworld.

As Imhotep chanted the spell from the Book of the Dead, his priests echoing it, from the pool which lead into the underworld, Anck-Su-Namun's soul slowly floated towards it's body before it vanished into the body, and she opens her eyes, sharping gasping, violently shaking as if she was having a seizure.

Just as Imhotep was about to complete the ritual, he was suddenly grabbed by Pharaoh's bodyguards who had followed him and his Priests who were also surrounded. To his horror, Anck-Su-Namun's soul was sucked out of her body and landed right back into the Underworld as he screamed out in agony and horror.

A little while later, Imhotep's priests were screaming in fear and agony as they were condemed to be mummfied alive. As for Imhotep himself, who was shivering in fear as well, and guilt for failing to save his lover, was condemned to endure the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible had never been installed. His tongue forced to stick out, it was then sliced off.

He was then wrapped up, placed inside his sarcophagus as he struggled. Imhotep was then screaming and screaming as an Embalmer threw in a jar full off scarabs, before all was covered by the lid of the coffin, locked and shut tight, before it was placed in another, larger sarcophagus, where he was to remain sealed-the Undead for all eternity. As the bodyguards began to bury him underneath the stand near the legs of the statue of Anubis, the dark god. Imhotep was never to be released, or would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of the ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility.

And only one thing could stop him if that ever happened, for it would be discovered in thousands of years to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TASHASAUROUS presents.<strong>_

_**A Sailor Moon, The Mummy and Pokemon Crossover.**_

_**SAILOR MOON VS THE MUMMY.**_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the opening of the special. We will introduce our heroes in the first chapter. Please review and look out for the adventure, or I will condem you to Hom Dai!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1-Oops

**Author's note: Since we all know Rick came in the original film, so, I'm gonna skip his original intro and go straight to the present day and introduce our main protagonist in the Sailor Moon Continuum. Not that I own Sailor Moon or any thing else here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sailor Moon VS the Mummy.<strong>

**Chapter one: "Oops."**

_Present day-1998; Cairo, Egypt-Africa._

Despite having a visit in America with relatives, Serena and her four best friends who are also her guardians and team-mates in their Sailor Scout group, had decided to take a trip to Egypt for further training, for both Serena to become a Pokemon trainer, and also train to get stronger to fight against the Shadow Souls from the Realm of Darkness. Amy had suggested that Egypt was a good place to train, because it would help them learn more knowlage skills(much to Serena's dismay).

Right now, on a nice day outside of Cairo, the sailor scouts were inside the Egyption museum, looking around in the library for some clues. Rini, Luna and Artemis were back in Amercia with Serena's relatives. As usual, none of the girls resisted in wanting to look around just for fun, being the teenagers that they were. Lita was looking for a good cook book, Mina just read some stuff just for fun, while thinking about new ideas for her mysterious book for her story, Raye was looking around on evil legends to make sure she would be more aware, and Amy was looking for history books for her studies.

As for Serena herself, being the lazy, klutzy, whimpy and childish girl that she was, wasn't interested in labor studies. Instead, she had opted to find some comic books, even though neither books were likely to be in either English or Japanese.

Another downside to this library, is that she wasn't having much luck in her search anyway.

"Good grief, you'd think that every library would have good comic books." Serena whispered to herself, as she looked at the tables, before continuing her search, and even, surprisingly, looked at the shelves as well.

She then added to herself, "No sign of the Relic books Sceptile mentioned either."

Yup, not only she was looking for comic books for her own entertainment, but she was on her mission to find the Relic Book, the book that connects to Temporal Tower, according to her new Pokemon friend who came from an alternate future that no longer exists, yet Sceptile, along with other erased Pokemon from the dark future were all given a chance to live in the new and correct time-line.

That didn't stop the darkness from attacking from different ways, because there's always someone messing with the darkness in their hearts, and, well, we all know what happens. Anyway, as the moon princess looked, she was just about to enter another gap of book shelves, when she noticed the librarian busy placing and correctly packing books back where they belonged.

What Serena was seeing was a strange sight. Because the librarian, named Evelyn Carnahan, was trying to place a book onto the opposite shelf behind her, while the ladder was on the shelf in front of her. Serena sweatdropped at the sight.

"That looks dangerous." She muttered to herself. Deciding that she wants to help, Serena approached.

But as she said, "Excuse me?", Evelyn, in fright and not paying attention, yelped and unexpectly pulled the ladder upright, dropping the book and holding onto the ladder for dear life, while it hobbles up-right with her weight, holding her breath and trying not to fall. Serena, seeing this, panicked.

"Help?" Evelyn muttered.

"H-hold on, ma'am!" Serena cried out, immediately rushing over and grabbed the bottom of the ladder, but she found that due to the older woman's awkward position, now she was struggling to get it right, and both of them were both sharply being turned around in circles, back and forth, trying to regain balance. Unfortunately, it gained speed and Serena then slips and falls backwards, while Evelyn falls foward with the ladder, all three hitting the bookshelf.

As Serena and Evelyn screamed all falling, the force of their fall caused the bookshelf to crash into another, and it did the same effect and this repeated again, again, and again, like a stack of dominos. The rest of the girls, seeing the danger, all screamed and ran out of the way to avoid getting crushed. Finally, it all stops, as all of the women now stood in the middle, looking around in horror at the terrible mess; bookshelves now on the floor, and books scattered all over the place.

Serena's eye twitched in horror, while Evelyn slowly replaced her reading glasses.

Slowly, Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina turned to Serena in sheer annoyance. "Serena..." Raye spoke slowly, "What, did, you, do?"

Instead of answering, both Serena and Evelyn could only mutter an unision but soft, "Oops."

Sighing, Raye grumbled, "Good grief, I knew your clumsiness was bad, but this is just ridiculous!"

"It was an accident!" Serena protested helplessly, "I was looking, and then I saw this lady having trouble, and, and-" trying to explain what happened, only to be interrupted by a male voice, who stuttered, "What-"

All of them turned to see the owner of the museum, Terrance, walking on and over the bookshelves, stuttering in horror, "Oh, c-I-h-how-" only to pause as he looked at all six women who just stood there, with Serena placing her hands behind her back, and Evelyn covering her mouth with her hand, both of them holding guilty looks on their faces, Serena looking more sheepishly guilty.

"Look at this!" Terrance told them, furiously as he stomped towards them. "Sons of the Pharoah! Give me frogs! Flies! Locusts! Anything, but you!" he yelled at Evelyn, "Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!" before turning his attention to Serena and added, "And as for you, young lady! Explain yourself!"

"I'm terribly sorry! It was an accident!" Serena and Evelyn both said at the exact same time, with Serena adding, "I noticed that she was having trouble and I thought that she might needed help! I didn't mean it!"

Terrance begged to differ. "My girls. When Rameses destroyed Syria, _that_ was an accident, and _they_ didn't mean it." he said, before yelling again, "_You..._ both...are catastrophes! Look at my library!" which shocked Lita, Mina, Amy and especially Raye who had planned to scold Serena a bit later. He then said, though to himself about Serena, "Teenagers! No respect!" before asking himself about Evelyn, "Why do I put up with you!?"

While Serena was feeling even more guilty, and was on a verge of crying, Evelyn, misunderstanding, replied, "W-well, you put up with me because I can- read and write ancient Egyptian and I can-I can decipher Hieroglyphics and hieratic…and, w-well, I am the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library, that's why!"

"_I_ put up with you because your father and mother were our finest patrons. That's why!" Terrance pointed out. "Allah rest their souls." he added, before he added, more angry, and directly to all of them, much to the others shock and confusion, "Now, I don't care how you do it, I don't care if you and your friends are on vacation or school field trip, I don't care if your friends had nothing to do with it, and I don't care how long it takes, _every_, _single_, _one of you_, straighten up this meshiver!"

Huffing, he storms away, while Evelyn felt more guilty yet angry, and Serena's friends were shocked and furious on that they were punished as well, and Serena herself comically teared up.

"Oh no...now I got others punished into the mess I made." Serena choaked, before crying out very loudly and wailed in despair, "WAAAHHH!" comically letting loose her tears(aka: waterworks) like a crybaby that she was.

"Nice going, meat-ball head!" Raye shouted, angry more at her friend than anything else, unlike the others. "Now we're all gonna stuck here thanks to your klutz skills!" which made Serena cry even harder.

Amy and Lita both glared at Raye, while Mina tried to get Serena to calm down, saying words that what Serena did was an accident. "Raye! You're not helping!" Amy scolded her friend who wasn't even sorry.

"Yeah, that guy's just got a bad attitude." Lita agreed.

Evelyn sighed, "I'm sorry all of you got into trouble. It's all my fault."

"It's alright. It was an accident." Amy smiled at the older woman, while Serena managed to stop her hysterics, but still sniffled and teared up, grumbling, "Me and my clumsiness." buring her face into her hands.

"There there, Serena. It's not the end of the world." Mina soothed, though she was only acting the part, which wasn't helping.

Just before any of them could continue, all of them heard a loud clank from the back rooms where all the statues and coffins were in. This also made Serena stop her sobbing. "What was that?" she asked.

Deciding to investgate, all six women entered the room, looking around. Evelyn called out, "Hello?" but there was no answer, as Lita grabbed a torch. All six of them carefully looked around to see if there was anyone, before they heard another clank, startling them. Serena was freaking out already, as Raye and Lita crept closer to one of the coffins...only for a mummy to pop out unexpectedly! All of them screamed in fright, with Serena and Evelyn screaming the loudest.

They then calmed down as a man, named Jonathan, laughed as he sat up, and now the women all glared at him in annoyance.

"Hey! That was not nice!" Serena cried out in annoyance.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Evelyn demanded, glaring at her older brother who was still laughing, as Lita placed the torch away.

"Of course I do!" Jonathan replied, smirking as he added, "But sometimes I'd rather like to join them."

"Well, I wish you would do it sooner rather than later before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours." Evelyn scolded as she set the mummy back down before she slapped her brother on the face, ordering, "Now get out!"

Being drunk, Jonathan clumisly climbed out of the coffin, as he said, "My dear, sweet baby sister, I'll have you…know…that at this precise moment my career is on a high note." almost falling, while Serena and her friends glared at him.

"Baby sister?" Serena repeated, skeptical. "Funny, one would think that he's the youngest sibling." only to get whacked on the back of the head by Raye who softly told her to shush(mainly because she wasn't allowed to tell her to shut up). Though Lita, Mina, and Amy, who didn't have siblings like Serena did, all mentally agreed about Jonathan.

Evelyn begged to differ as well. "_High note'_? Ha! Jonathan, please, I'm really not in the mood for you." she grumbled, sitting on one of the statues.

"What happened?" Jonathan asked.

Serena, sheepish and guilty again, muttered, "Me being clumsy, I accidently caused both your sister and myself to make a mess in the library." then glared as the man looked as if he was about to laugh, "And it's not funny, don't laugh!"

"Yeah, because we have to help in cleaning up." Raye grunted in irritation.

"The Bembridge scholars have rejected my application form again. They say I don't have enough experience in the field." Evelyn again, feeling miserable.

Amy sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, that's just so unfair." Mina agreed.

Jonathan, seeing how miserable his sister looked, went up to her, muttering with a comforting smile, "You'll always have me, old mum." which made Evelyn feel a little bit better as she smiled as well. "Besides, I have just the thing to cheer you up." He stood and moved back to the coffin, looking through the bones for something, which made Serena and the others cringe at this.

Rolling her eyes, Evelyn grumbled, "Oh, no, Jonathan, not another worthless trinket. If I have to take one more piece of junk to the curator to try and..." but she trailled off as her brother showed her something unusual. Hearing this caught Serena and the others' attentions as they went up closer, to see that it was an unusual little box.

"Where did you get this?" Evelyn asked, taking the box and examined it, stunned and curious.

"That's the weirdest little black box out I've ever seen." Serena admitted.

"Where did you get it?" Raye asked to Jonathan who replied(though he was lying, but they didn't notice), "In a dig down in Thebes. My whole live I've never found anything, Evy. Please, tell me I've found something."

Evelyn, or Evy, continuing to examin it, did something unexpectedly and twisted it, causing it to open, revealing a folded up piece of paper inside of it. "Jonathan," Evy grinned, excitement growing.

"Yes?"

"I think you've found something."

The Sailor Scouts took a closer look, and Serena quirked an eyebrow at what the paper had on it. "A weird map?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jessie, James and Meowth, peaking through an opened window listening in to what Serena and her friends were doing, now had their curiousities peeped as they heard what Serena just said.<p>

Yup, once again, they followed her since they still wanted to get her to tell her about Ash and Pikachu's latest adventures, unaware(as usual), that she's actually their mot recent enemy-Sailor Moon.

"Looks like the teenaged twerp's up to discoveries again." Jessie commented.

"Of course they found something. That's what twerps do!" James pointed out.

"Now all we do is sneak in and take a closer peak." Meowth plotted.

Jessie smiled evilly, "Who needs to follow the twerp and Pikachu when the teenaged twerp can show us other interesting ideas?"

At yet another unexpected moment, her Wobbuffect comes out of it's Pokeball, saying, "Wobbuffect!". Unfortunately, due to them all standing crowded on the ladder they stole to go up to the window outside of the library, the blue Pokemon's weight was too much for the ladder to handle. Because it began to creak, much to Team Rocket's startlement, before they looked down, seeing their support starting to break.

Not moving, they tried to stay still. But that didn't help, because it snapped, and all four of them screamed as they comically fell to the ground with a comical crash, dust flying everywhere. People who witnessed this, just gasped at the ridiculous sight, before walking away to continue their daily route.

Grumbling, Meowth muttered, "I guess we're cursed with karma when it comes to twerps." while James twitched painfully, and Jessie, in irritation, recalled Wobbuffect back into it's Pokeball again.

"We always suffer with cursed bad luck." James added, before sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>For those who have no idea about this, please read "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts 1 and 2, so that this story will make sense for you guys.<strong>

**To give you guys a hint, I didn't luck the Pokemon Black and White series, so I made up my own, with, well, if you read my continuum, you'll see what I mean.**

**Anyway, look forward to the next chapter, and please review. Reviews are nice.**


	3. Chapter 2-Not a total loss

**Author's note: First off, to Puffgirl1952 who was the first to review this story, thank you for your review, and secondly, I'll do my best with this story. I hope you'll like it. Thirdly, if you want more explanation on this, you can go to my profile and read up "Sailor Moon Continuum" parts 1 and 2(even though I've said this already, but just in case). The series isn't finished yet, as I'm still waiting for Kingdom Hearts 3.**

**Anyway, let's continue on. I do not own Sailor Moon, the Mummy or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Not a total loss.<strong>

It didn't take long for Serena and the others to arrive in Terrance's office to show him their(or rather, Jonathan's) discovery on the map and the strange puzzle box thingy, and before long, they were examining it, though Terrance wasn't all that impressed, but he had found himself rather curious. Though Raye suspected that it was a different matter, that she could see in the man's eyes, and with candles around, she can also sense that something wasn't right, her being a psychic and all.

"You see the cartouche there," Evy explained, her excitement still there, "It's the official royal seal of Seti the first, I'm sure of it."

"Perhaps." Terrance said while he said his glasses aside.

Serena and her friends, who were also standing around, were all curious themselves. Serena then asked, "Can I ask something? Who was Seti the first?"

"Second question," Jonathan quickly added, "Was he rich?" causing the women to glance at him skeptically. Gambler and greedy-guy for money, that's for sure. The Sailor Scouts felt sorry for Evy to have a brother like him, and, seriously, who can blame them?

Amy was the one to explain, "According to ancient history, Seti the first was the Pharaoh, the wealthest Pharaoh of them all. They say that he'd been murdered just before his marriage to his second wife."

"I feel sorry for his second wife." Serena muttered.

Jonathan on the other hand, was only interested in the treasure, as he said, "Good. That's good. I like this fellow _very_ much."

"There's more to life than cash, you know." Lita pointed out, disappointed in the man's lifestyle.

In the meantime, Evy began to explain to Terrance about the map, "I already dated the map. It's around 3,000 years old, and if you look at the hieratic just there..." she pointed at a picture of a city ruins, continuing, "Well, it's Hamunaptra." causing the others to pause and glance at her, in awe and amazement, except for Terrance, though.

Because he scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. We're scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra's a myth told by ancient Arabian storytellers to amuse greek and roman tourists."

"Wait a second," Serena pointed out, "Arabian people are in the Orre region, and a couple of Pokemon trainers who are also my other friends were there and explored Agrabah and helped out in saving the Kingdom from the evil villian named Jafar."

"Serena!" Mina scolded.

Evy nodded, "Yes, I know all about the silly blather about the city being protected by the curse of the mummy nonesense, but, my research has led me to believe that the city itself may have actually existed."

"Are you talking about THE Hamunaptra?" Lita asked, still skeptical herself, as she had her arms crossed.

"Yes, the city of the dead." Evy answered, "Where the earliest Pharaohs were said to have hidden the weatlh of Egypt."

However, hearing the city of the dead part made Serena feel nervous, as her stomach twisted uncomfortably. "W-wait a second. When you said the city of the dead, does that mean...it's a place full of dead people?" shivering as in her mind, and image of herself in the very place filled with numbers of ghosts, zombies and especially mummies appeared, and as she returned to reality, she cringed in horror as this, her expression completely comically priceless.

She was certain that she was going to have nightmares. It didn't help that the city itself has a curse rumor, which made things worse.

"Come on, Serena." Raye whispered, while Jonathan was babbling about the treasure inside the city. "We're the Sailor Scouts. We fight against monsters and all that, anyway."

"Yeah, well, that's different." Serena pointed out in a whisper, "Our enemies came from the Negaverse and other dark places we don't know, but they're easy to get rid off. Ghosts, zombies and mummies are unbeatable because they're immortal! Besides, they appear out of nowhere to scare the wits out of you and give you nightmares."

"Oh come on, everybody knows the story!" Jonathan pointed out to Terrance, causing the two girls to glance up as he continued, "The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand on the Pharaoh's command. A flick of the switch and the whole place would disappear beneath the sand dunes, taking the treasure with it."

Amy sighed, "A story that I find a waste of time to believe. There are more important things in life." while Terrance was holding the map up to the candle, seemingly trying to get a better look at it, while the others didn't notice.

As usual, the leader of the Sailor Scouts decided to make another point in order to prevent a dangerous event happening. "Wouldn't it be a whole lot simpler not to find out and just pretend that the most scariest place doesn't exist and continue with our normal lives?" she requested.

Her friends just looked at her in slight annoyance. She hasn't changed even a slightest for the past two years they've been together. She noticed this, and sweatdropped in confusion, clueless on why they were looking at her like that.

"What?"

"Well, I have to agree, the young lady has a very good point-oh my goodness!" Terrance cried out as he 'accidently' caused the map to catch on fire as he brought it too close to the candle, and threw it over the desk, while Evy, Jonathan and even Mina quickly tapped on it to put the fire out. "Look at that!" Unfortunately, the map was a bit damaged already. Serena and the others stood there in a bit of shock.

Jonathan stared at it in horrified shock, as he muttered, "You've burnt it! You've burnt off the part with the lost city!"

"It's for the best, I'm sure." Terrance muttered as he folded his hands, causing the others to look at him, as he continued, "Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra. No one's ever found it. Most…have never returned."

"Well, either way, I say that I'm to see for myself." Raye decided, causing the others to glance at her in shock.

"What!? Raye, are you crazy?!" Serena cried out.

Unfortuately, as most of the others(except for Terrance) agreed, Serena was out voted, much to her dismay.

* * *

><p>From another part outside of the museum, Team Rocket was listening with their device, and despite the rumors of the city of the dead, they had ideas for the money instead.<p>

"An underground chamber filled with treasure?" Jessie muttered, getting excited, "Now that Jonathan guy's speaking my langauge! With all that gold and jewels, I'll become a Princess, just as rich as Jasmine in Agrabah!" before laughing.

James on the other hand, was worried. "What about that rumor about the curse in that City of the Dead place? What if it's really true and there is a Mummy?" he pointed out. He's always been the one to be careful about rumors on ghost stories and such.

His partner glanced at him in annoyance, "James, you know that it's all just fairy-tales and hokum." she stated, though she too, was a believer in ghosts.

"We could always turn that place into our secret base for the boss." Meowth suggested, "And with all that treasure, it'll be twice as easy." already coming with an sinister plan in his mind. His two human friends looked at him, knowing what he's about to say.

"And why would he want to have a base at a haunted city?" James asked.

_Dream-world._

_Imagine the boss arriving in the desert trying to find the perfect place in the middle of the desert, but it's way too far to head over to the nearest city, even Cairo. Just when he's about to collaspe, he finds Hamunaptra in a short distance, and heads over there, where there's all the gold and jewels, and things made out of all the stuff, including all the swimming pools._

_He dives into one of the pools, relaxing as he gazes and has delicious orange juice, and he says, "This is the perfect place to take over the world. Meowth and his friends should gain a super massive promotion."_

Once Meowth finished with his idea, Jessie, and even James quickly warmed up to the idea, and the three of them cheered happily, "One super motion, and a big promotion, we'll be living luxary!"

"Let's go and follow those twerps who will lead the way!" Jessie declared, cheering.

"Yay!" James and Meowth cheered in unision, with Wobbuffect coming out of it's pokeball again, exclaiming, "Wobbuffect!"

Thus, their plan was put into motion.

* * *

><p>The next day, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Evy and Jonathan arrived at where the man had found the puzzle box. Unfortunately, it wasn't where he claimed to be. Instead, he led them to the Cario prison, owned by a stumpy ward who was leading them on a tour, which the women found uncomfortable. Why Jonathan led them here, was beyond the women.<p>

"You said you got found that little box in Thebes!" Mina accussed, and she wasn't the only one who was angry at their male companion.

"Yeah, well, I was mistaken." Jonathan sheepishly admitted.

Evy looked just as pissed as she glared at him, "You lied!"

"I lie to everybody." Jonathan argued, "What makes you ladies special?"

"I am your sister!" Evy snapped, as Serena added, "And the five of us are gorgeus girls who are all only fourteen!"

The older man just replied, "Yeah, well, that makes all of you gullible."

"Not all of us are _that_ gullible!" Raye scoffed. "Besides, you stole it from another person!"

"Picked pocket, actually." Jonathan tried to lead them away, but Evy turned him around so that they could continue to follow Gad, the Warden as he led them to a prison cell, knowing that they'll meet the man soon enough.

It was then Amy was the first to ask, "What is this man arrested for?"

Gad looked thoughtful for a moment, before admitting, "Well, for this, I do not know. But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself." before shouting in arabian to his guards.

"And what did he say?" Lita questioned, her arms crossed.

"He said they were just looking for a good time." answered Gad, just as the doors behind the bars opened, and two guards were struggling to hold their prison who was a man, about in his late twenties, long brown messy hair, blue eyes, and shoved him in, punching him to the ground, on his knees. For one thing the Sailor Scouts knew, he certainly didn't look like any drunken kind of guy. More like a man who spend the past three years out on a desert, trying to survive, and ended up here instead.

"This is the guy you stole it from?" Mina asked, skeptical since she didn't think Jonathan could even get up close to a man like this guy, who is known as Richard(or Rick) O'Connell, who indeed did manage to survive for three years after the loss of his men in the french army, making him the only survivor.

In the meantime, Jonathan grew worried, as he muttered, "Yes, exactly. So why don't we just go sniff out a spot of tiffin-"

"Who're you?" Rick cuts him off, then noticed the six women, and added, "And who are the broads?"

"Excuse us?" Serena asked, she and the other women feeling offended by the rudeness of this man. "Broads?" Evy echoed.

"Well," Jonathan replied. "I-I'm just a local sort of missionary chap, spreading the good word. This is my sister, Evy. And these young ladies are Serena, Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye, from Japan."

"Nice to meet you." Amy nodded with a polite smile, though her friends and Evy mentally forced their own smiles.

Seeing this, Rick noticed the Japanese teengers were just as good as American teenagers, though he did seem a bit disappointed Evy. That, or that he's mentally relived that she's still single. "Oh, well. Guess she's not a total loss." he muttered.

The women were disgusted at this, and Serena was getting angry by this, though she tried to keep her temper cool. It's normally Raye who has temper issues(and believe me, you seriously don't want to cross with her or make her angry. She can easily go into Godzilla mode). Thankfully, Gad noticed something was up, and told the group that he'll be back before he rushed off to fix another problem, giving the team a chance to ask Rick.

"Excuse me," Mina began to get the man's attention, "You see, we found your little box, and we were just wondering about it."

Rick's reply was, "No."

"Say, what?" Serena asked, she and the others wondering why he disagreed already. Did he know something about this?

Apparently he did, because he replied, "No. You came to ask me about Hamunaptra." mentally sighing in exasperation. The group's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a second," Lita blinked, "How'd you know about that place?" stunned.

"Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." Rick answered, not liking where this was going. He hated the idea of having to lead these 'tourists' to the place where, as far as he's concerned, is a living and deadly nightmare.

Serena wasn't liking this, as she asked, "You were at the most creepiest place on Earth? Not that I've seen it, but I assume that it's scary."

"You're right about the scary part, kid." Rick nodded in agreement. Out of all of them, the meat-ball-headed teenager seemed to be the smartest, because she certainly didn't want to go, but was obviously dragged into this by her friends and two crazy adults who were willing to go there. For what, he didn't know yet.

Jonathan wasn't convinced, as he went up to him, asking on who would he and the others know if Rick wasn't lying or not. It wasn't until the un-prisoned man was up close before Rick asked, as if sensing something, "Do I know you?"

"No, no." Jonathan replied, "I've just got one of those faces."

Rick eye's widened in realization. However, just before he could punch Jonathan, Lita, seeing this, did the honors and smacked Jonathan on the back of the head, causing the man to fall to the ground, since the tallest teenager was greatly annoyed with Jonathan's lies and cheats. While her friends and Evy were shocked and annoyed at Lita's punch, Rick on the other hand, was impressed.

"Nice one. I was about to do that myself." Rick admitted, "That was a good punch. Where'd you learn it?"

Lita smirked as she answered, "Taught myself in martial arts, and took up lots of martial arts classes."

"You sure got a good arm, lady." Rick thought, "I'd rather watch out from you."

"Lita can easily make whimpy kind of guys run away." Serena agreed nervously, "She can even make the most bulkest guys scream and cry like babies." while Amy scolded at Ltia, and Raye and Mina bend to see if Jonathan needed ice for his head, and Evy stepped over her annoying brother to get more answers out of Rick.

"You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evy questioned.

Rick smirked, seeing how gorgeus the woman was, as he replied, "Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

"No, I didn't mean that-"

"I know what you meant I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead."

Serena and Evy glanced at each other, before looking at Rick again, and the older woman inquired, "Could you tell me how to get there?" which caused Rick to look at her, as if she was crazy. His supicions were confirmed as Serena whispered, "She's a little Hamunaptra crazy." smiling in embarrasment. Even the teenaged girl wasn't liking this either.

Evy, however, ignored her, as she added to Rick, "I mean, the exact location."

"You want to know?" Rick asked, gesturing Evy(who replied, "Yes") closer, before pulling her into a kiss, as he hissed, "Then get me the hell outta here!" before the two guards then grabbed hold of him, and despite trying to fight them off, he was dragged away, as he added, "Do it, ladies!" before he disappeared behind the doors again, while Evy and Serena a bit spooked at what just happened.

Gad returned as Serena asked, shocked, "Where's he going?"

"To be hanged." The Waden replied, firm and cold. "Apparently, he had a _very_ good time."

The group gasped in horror by this; An innocent man, going to be hanged!? That was just too cruel! Serena and Evy both knew, they had to do something quick, or Rick will die.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Rick's introduction is made. Continue your great reviews, and look out for the next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3-What's a Flimflam?

**Author's note: Sorry that this is late. Kinda had a loss of inspiration or whatever, and that I'm working on 10 stories I have to work on, so, it makes things complicated. Anyway, I will finish my stories, including this one, it'll just take quite sometime.**

**Anywho, here's chapter 3, and remember, I do not own Sailor Moon, The Mummy or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: What's a Flimflam?<strong>

Serena and her friends could not believe that this man, the one who knows the location of the City of the Dead, an innocent man who, obviously for a long time, tried hard to survive, was being executed by the owner who apperantely hates his face-literally. As Rick was being forced onto the platform, Serena was with Evy and The Warden. Apparently, the rest of the prisoners hated the idea of Rick being executed too, and were shouting in Arabic. What they were shouting, Serena didn't know, since she could speak only two langauges, but she had an idea that they were telling the executioner to let the innocent man go.

And even though she had began to painfully(mentally at least) accept that not every person was good hearted like she originally thought a couple years ago, and that she didn't like any of the prisoners, she had to agree with them with this.

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one on this one.

"I'll give you one hundred pounds to save this man's life!" Evy bargained.

"Madam, I would pay one hundred pounds, just to see him hang." the Warden replied.

Serena glared at him, "You gotta be kidding me!", but she was ignored, but Evy contined to try.

On the platform, the rope was tightened around Rick's neck, and the man next to him asked, "Any last requests?"

"Yeah, loosen the knot and let me go." Rick replied sourly.

The man next to him looked up to the Warden and said something in Arabic to the Warden, though Rick had an idea that the guy was asking if Rick should be released. Too bad the Warden already had made up his mind, probably like hours ago. So much for a good time.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Rick was then slapped hard on the back of the head. '_Ow!_' he thought.

"Five hundred pounds!" Evy tried again.

The Warden was about to say something to his men, when he looked at Evy and asked, "And what else? I'm a very lonely man." attempting to touch Evy's leg. But she slapped his man away with her notebook, making him annoyed. He was even more annoyed when the prisoners laughed at him. They must've agreed that he wasn't for her, and with good reason.

The Warden then made a command to drop Rick, and Evy and Serena, both realising this, both stood up at the same time, and Serena screamed, "STOP!"

But that made no effect, because the American was dropped, the drop stopping him halfway, and he was left dangling with his hands tied to his back, his legs kicking as he struggled to prevent himself from beng strangled to death. The other prisoners were all shouting in arabic, "Let him down! Let him down!" and continued to chant the words. It sounded more like english than anything else.

Serena's eyes widened in horror, and Evy could only stare, horrified.

"Haha! His neck did not break!" The Warden was pleased.

"You evil and disgusting creep!" Serena cursed at the man in charge of the Cairo Prison.

"Oh I'm so sorry." The Warden mocked, "Now we must watch him strangle to death!"

Serena and Evy both glanced at Rick, and knew that they had to do something-anything. Then an idea occured to them, or, at least to Serena.

"He knows how to get to the Dead City!" Serena blurted out. Rats, Raye, Amy and Evy were not gonna like this.

"He knows Hamunaptra." Evy quickly added. Okay, so she at least liked Serena's idea.

The Warden looked at them, supicious and replied, "You lie."

"It's true!" Serena cried out.

"Are you telling me, this filthy, godless son of a rat knows the location of the City of the Dead?"

"Yes!" Evy replied.

"Truly?"

"Good grief, yes!" Serena shouted.

"And if you cut him down, I'll give you...10 percent!"

"50 percent."

"20!"

"40!"

"30!"

"25!"

"Ah!" Evy grinned as she had caught him, and pointed at him, "Deal!"

Serena formed a smirk herself. While she wasn't a gambler and no one in her family was a gambler either, she was relieved with this idea. There were some occasions that some things with her can make exceptions.

Realising that he has been caught, all because of his own stupidity, he lowered his head in defeat and shouted to his men, "Ah...Cut him down!"

Once Rick was cut down, all of the prisoners cheered, and Serena smiled happily, while Evy grinned, and Rick looked at both of the young women. He had to hand it to them, they weren't like some other women. For two innocent girls, they were somewhat tough on the inside. Another reason why men should never underestimate women.

As much as he didn't want to return to Hamunaptra, he'd rather lead the seven touriests than get hanged to death, like he almost did. Besides, at least he'll be able to have a shower soon enough. He'd been dying for a shower!

* * *

><p>The next day, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Evy and Jonathan were at the port of Cairo in Giza, waiting outside of the ferry that would take them to the port where it would lead to their destination. There were other people boarding as well, and Amy caught sight of a man in a red ves(or was it fez?), carrying some books.<p>

"Do you think Mr. O'Connell will turn up?" Lita asked.

"Yes, undoubtedly," Jonathan answered. "Knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. He's a man of word."

"I don't think he was born to have manners." Serena admitted, though.

Evy had to agree. "Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, and a complete scoundrel." Evy scowled. "I don't like him one bit."

"You'd be surprised." Mina said in a half-sing-song tone, just as a familiar man approached them, asking, "Anyone I know?"

As the group turned around, the women of the group were stunned. Rick was in tan and white with short, combed hair and shaved. He had his shower(finally!) and fresh clean clothes. Just because he was man, he liked having showers too, you know! Okay, most men like having showers, unless you were raised in the Cairo Prison, of course.

"Whoa, he's kinda cute." Serena whispered to her best friends, who, except for Amy(as usual), nodded in agreement.

"Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan asked, giving him a light punch to the arm.

"Yeah." Rick nodded. "Yeah, smashing." He reached into his jacket to make sure that his wallet was still there."

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner."

The Sailor Scouts looked at Jonathan skeptically. "Really? You did that before." Lita pointed out.

"Stealing is normally our thing, but not this time." A new voice joined them, and as the eight of them turned to look, Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina gapped in disbelieved dismay as their newest and recent mortal enemies where standing behind them, were Jessie, James and Meowth, also boarding the boat. It was Jessie who spoke.

"You teenage twerps weren't planning on going anywhere without us, were you?" James asked, smirking.

"Team Rocket!? What are you doing here?" Serena demanded in annoyance.

"You know these guys?" Rick asked, skeptically and in confusion.

"Just recently." Serena answered.

"Are they your friends?" Evy asked, curiously. The five teenagers shook their heads in annoyance and disgust.

"WAY far from that." Lita replied.

"We're not here as the usual Team Rocket job." Jessie began.

"Today and this week, we're going on an adventure." James added.

"Time to big transformation, because we're now-" Meowth added, and then he and his two companions all quickly disguarded their uniforms into explorer outfits(how, not even the animators know).

"The Amazing trio, kings and queens of Egypt!" Team Rocket concluded in unision, while doing some kind of pose.

"So anyway, sorry that I punched you before." Lita told Jonathan, now that the group completely ignoring Team Rocket who took this as an insult.

"Hey, don't you twerps go and ignore us!" Meowth shouted, feeling insulted.

"We were in the middle of our new motto!" Jessie snapped.

"Stop ignoring me!" James whimpered like a five year old child, and in a high-pitched tone.

But Serena and her group continued to ignore them. Rick glanced at the teenagers, in a silent question that asked about Team Rocket. While her four guardians sighed with sweatdrops, Serena chuckled nervously and sheepishly, shrugging with a sweatdrop, body language that said that she had no idea either.

"Mr. O'Connell," Evy decided to say. "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this isn't some kind of a flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you-"

"You're warning me?" Rick asked, before saying. "Lady, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believe in this so much that without orders they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt just to find that city and when we got there, all we found was sand and blood." He then grinned. "Let me get your bags."

With that, he grabbed the bags and walked up on the platform onto the boat. Serena and the others sighed, while Jonathan agreed with his sister, "Yes, yes. You're right. Filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. Nothing to like there at all."

Before either of them could continued, another unwanted companion joined them, as he said, "A bright, good morning to you all."

Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina and Evy all groaned, "Oh no. What are you doing here?" at the same time.

"I'm here to protect my investment; thank you very much." The Warden replied as he walked up to the boat.

Serena and her group all groaned at this. They really, REALLY, hated this disgusting man. "Out of the two, I prefer Mr. O'Connell already." Raye admitted.

"Ditto." Mina agreed.

That's when Team Rocket approached again, and James said, "Ms, Meat-ball-headed twerp. I think now you would rather to hang out with the three of us." with an evil grin that he normally had.

"Ha!" Serena mocked as she looked away from him. "Considering the situation, you, Jessie and Meowth really don't count, James."

Jessie and Meowth looked at her, comically disbelieved, while James wiggled around, crying out whimpily, "Why aren't you afraid of me!?"

"Simple: You three are totally weird." was Serena's reply, before she and her group all boarded the boat, much to Team Rocket's dismay.

"We'll show you who's weird!" Meowth shouted, before he ran up the boat, but when he noticed that Jessie and James weren't following, he turned back to them in great annoyance, yelling, "We haven't got all day! C'mon!" in which his two best friends caught on and quickly(not to mention clumzily) hurried onto the boat themselves.

Little did the heroes and even the trio of bad guys know, was that they were being followed, by those who do not wish for anyone to enter the City of the Dead or stay alive during the journey.

It's just as Evy's boss said, "_No one's ever found it. Most have never returned._"

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

"So you cook, and you fight?" Rick asked as he was talking to Lita. Raye and Mina were already in bed, Amy was studying(as usual), and Serena was chatting with Evy. Who knows where Jonathan was, and they didn't even want to know where either Team Rocket or the Warden were either.

"I cook more than anything else, really." Lita explained, "My dream is to become the world's famous chief, and people would come all over the globe just to have me cook for them." she then added, "Actually, there's this guy who's training to become a Pokemon breeder named Brock, and he can cook too."

"Brock?" Rick raised an eye-brow.

"Yeah. He travels with the newest Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Serena, the others and I met them and their friends a few months ago." Lita explained.

"Sounds like you've found your soul-mate." Rick joked.

Lita blushed heavily at this, before stating, "Uh, whoa, hold on, there! I mean, he's cute and all, but it's kinda complicated!"

As soon as she and Rick stepped out onto the deck, they heard two Americans chat while playing poker with another American, James, Meowth and Jonathan. Jessie was just sitting, bored and reading a book.

"Quit playing with your glasses, would you Burns?" asked one American.

Burns, the one with the glasses, replied, "Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it, Dave."

Among the people onboard are Allen Chamberlin, Bernard Burns was the man with the glasses. David Daniels was the man with the short hair, and the final one was Henderson, the blonde hair, blue eye American of the group. These men are with Team Rocket, or rather, the other way around.

"Oh, O'Connell! Sit down, sit down." Jonathan invited to Rick, "We could use another player."

"I only gamble with my life, never my money." O'Connell replied.

Lita giggled, "Wow, you're the first American I've met that doesn't gamble for cash in my entire life."

"He's the first guy that doesn't gamble I ever met in the entire universe." Jessie grumbled in a hint of sarcasm.

James looked hurt, because he muttered, "Jessie, that's harsh."

"Never?" Daniels asked, before challenging playfully. "What if I was to bet you $500 says we get to Hamunaptra before you?"

"You're looking for Hamunaptra?" Lita and Rick both asked at the same time.

"Damn straight we are." Henderson grinned.

"And who says we are?" Lita asked, crossing her arms.

All three American men and Team Rocket pointed at Jonathan. "He does."

Jonathan grinned sheepishly, before looking at his two companions and shrugged, while Daniels asked again, "Well, how 'bout it? Is it a bet?"

Rick stared at him, then, he grinned, not for the cash, but for the fun instead. "All right, you're on."

"What makes you so confident, sir?" Allen inquired, as he was reading a history book. He was the leader of his own group, and had invited Team Rocket to join them. Let's just say that he's suddenly become Evy's rival.

"What makes you?" Rick asked back.

"Well, we got us a man who's actually been there." Henderson replied.

Meowth looked at him, deadpanned, "I don't think any of us had been to that creepy place before."

"How do you know it's cree-" Jonathan was cut off as Rick 'accidently' pushed his bag onto his back...on purpose. Instead, the English-man inquired, "Who's play is it? Is it my play? I thought I uh..."

"Gentlemen, we got us a wager." Rick said, as he squeezed Jon's shoulder as a warning. "Good evening, Jonathan." before walking off.

"Good night." Jonathan replied.

Lita sighed, before announcing, "I'm gonna hit the sack too. You boys and Jessie have fun." before waving, "Later." and walked off to her guest room for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm really sorry that this is late. I won't be able to finish my stories before the end of the year, but I will finish them no doubt next year in 2015. That I promise and that is my goal.**

**Please review and Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 4-The Whimpy and the Scary

**Author's note: Coming up with ideas for newer chapters is not easy, and that, my fellow readers/viewers, I'm deeply sorry for the delay, and as such, random ideas appear in my head for any of my stories.**

**In which case, we shall continue, and sorry for the delay. I don't own Sailor Moon, the Mummy or Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: The Whimpy and the Scary.<strong>

Serena and Evy were both by the railing, Evy at the table, reading an important book, while Serena was leaning back against the railing with her hands supporting her so that she wouldn't fall backwards into the river, which, as many would see, would be the most embarrassing moment of her life. Mina and Raye had already gone off to bed, Lita was somewhere, Amy was in her room studying(and if Serena didn't know any better, her blue-haired female friend would sign up for summer school), and Jonnathan was playing poker with some Americans and Team Rocket, and who knows where Mr. O'Connall was.

Speaking of Rick...**Slam!**

Evy shrieked in fright, causing Serena to scream and nearly fall backwards, before the latter regained her balance and both young woman looked up to see Rick who had placed his back hard onto the table, and, seeing their reactions, grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." He muttered, trying not to laugh, "Didn't mean to scare ya's."

Returning to normal and somewhat annoyed, Evy replied, "The only thing that scares me Mr.O'Connall is your manners."

"You're still angry about that kiss, huh?" Rick asked.

"If you call _that_ a kiss." Serena answered before the older woman did, though the teen continued, "If I didn't know any better, I bet you thought that was 'Your last/first kiss'." (**Reference to the 1D song on the album that I got for my birthday, lol!**)

Rick just stared, while he unrolled his bag, revealling several war gear, making Serena and Evy confused, a bit nervous and, well...it's hard to describe. I mean, seeing several guns, bullets, knifes, ect. Wouldn't you be this uncomfortable, especially seeing this on a table on a ferry? Ahem, shall we?

"Um, did I miss something?" Evy asked, sitting up, and carefully examining the gear in front of her, "Are we going into battle?"

Serena cringed, and she grumbled, "I certainly hope not. Otherwise I'd have to scream." before adding to herself in her mind, '_Not to mention that I have enough problems with the Shadow Souls and Team Rocket and I can't let anybody here know that I'm Sailor Moon._'

"Ladies," Rick began as he sat down and fiddles with his things to get ready for the journey on land, "There's something out there. Underneath that sand."

Whoa, even if Rick was a normal human and a fighter, it seemed that even he believed in ghost stories. Serena was impressed, because she said, "Well, if it's that bad, then I say we're lucky that you're prepared."

"Yes, well, I'm looking for an artifact. A book, actually." Evy added, while looking at the stuff. "My brother thinks there's treasure."

"And I still say that creepy place has ghosts, zombies, and mummies, because as far as I can see, it's the City of the Dead, full of dead people!" Serena shuddered, rubbing her arms and shivering like she was cold, but was actually having a severe case of goosebumps. She then asked to Rick, "What about you? What do you think that scary place has?"

Rick was mentally relieved that he wasn't the only one who believed the dangers of that place, even though the idea of the place having ghosts and zombies sounded too ridiculous. Mummies, he could understand, since it made more sense, but ghosts and mummies? Oh puh-lease! Instead of commenting on the teenaged girl's thoughts, though, he replied to her question, "In word; Evil. The Bedouin and the Tuaregs believe that Hamunaptra is cursed." while taking away the piece Evy was looking at.

Serena quirked her eyebrow, while sweatdropping, saying, "Personally, I think they're right on this one. Even the stuff Ash told me about on his journey, including all the scary stuff, they're nothing compared to the scary stories of Hamunaptra, treasure or not." That, and she faced many evil beings for the past two years. The latest are the Shadow Souls.

Team Rocket cannot be considered evil. Just clumsy bandits of thieves who took the wrong path.

Evy rolled her eyes, believing that both Rick and Serena are being silly and paranoid, foolishly not being a believer in ghost stories. She probably never was, even as a little girl many years ago. "Oh, look, I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, But I do believe one of the most famous books in history is buried out there." while Rick was putting his guns together.

"What was that about...the Book of Abu-Raw or something?" Serena asked clulessly, having forgotten about the name of the item the woman in front of her is really after. Then again, she was never interested in myths or ancient things in the first place. The only ancients she ever payed attention about were her previous life of the Moon Kingdom, the Clow Book, the legends of Pokemon and the Relic Book which is said to connect to Temporal Tower.

"The Book of Amun-Ra," Evy corrected, before continuing, "It contains within it all the secret incantations of the old kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt when I was a child. It's why I came here—sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold makes it 'no never mind' to you, right?" Rick replied, having learned that back when he too was a child before joining the army, until a certain incident with the French military three years ago.

Evy was surprisingly pleased at this, as she grinned and said to the man in front of her, "You know your history." glad that at least one American man had learned stuff important at school.

"I know my treasure." Rick replied, that, and having no parents, having lived in an Orphange, what was the point of wanting money when there's more important things in life? He didn't tell anyone this, but money was the last thing on his mind.

The trio were silent for a few moments, except that Rick was still busy getting himself ready. It wasn't until Evy asked the dreaded and curious question she wanted to ask since yesterday, "Um…by the way…Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, I was about to be hanged. It seemed like a good idea at the time." Rick answered casually with a laugh. Serena groaned as she slumped forward in annoyed despair, while Evy, greatly annoyed, stood up and furiously stormed off, much to the man's confusion.

Following her retreating form and watching go, Rick held a clueless confused look. "What?"

"Good grief, that was not the right answer." Serena grumbled, causing the man to look at her.

"What'd I say?" Rick shrugged cluelessly.

Serena gave him a skeptical look, saying, "You men are completely dense. What do we girls look like? The Statue of Liberty?" she asked the last two sentences in a strong hint of sarcasm.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Letting out sigh of exasperation, Serena grumbled, "This is like talking to my boyfriend." with a huge sweatdrop on her head.

Suddenly, there was a yelp and a bump from behing a pile of luggage, causing both Serena and Rick to look up, and the latter stood up and walked off, seeing a shadow which it's shape looked roughly familair. Walking over to it, he pulled a weasel-like man out, one that he now recongised and hasn't seen in three years.

"Wha-oh, what a surprise!" yelped the weasel-man in an annoying high-ish toned voice, one that somehow reminded Serena of another, yet more evil man she met years ago.

"Wait, where'd that come from?" Serena thought, blinking in confusion. "I don't remember meeting anyone that." she said to herself. The only scientest she met was Hotaru's father, and even he wasn't evil, only corrupted by the SILENCE a year ago, one that tried to destroy Earth by means of her Moon Holy Grail. She has all of her memories back now, especially she is positive now that she was reuighted with her lost sister.

Right?

"So you're the one who's leading the Americans." Rick's voice brought her back to reality, as she looked up and watched the two men, the weasel-man having the name of Beni, talking. "I might have known. So what's the scam, Beni? You take them into the desert and then you leave them to rot?" Rick asked in dumbfouded disbelief.

Beni grumbled, "Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They only pay me half now and half later when I get them back to Cairo safely so this time I must go all the way."

"I wonder why?" Serena muttered to herself in sarcasm. She began to hate Beni already, and with good reason.

Rick nodded, as if hearing Serena and agreeing with the teen, muttering to his former 'friend'. "Them's the breaks, huh?"

"You never believed in Hamunatra, O'Connall." Beni reminded, before asking, "Why are you going back?" before the sound of the Camels caused the two men and Serena to look and notice that Evy hasn't gone to her room yet, and instead, has been patting the animals almost lovingly. She seemed to love them and as if sensing that she was a sweet human, the Camels seem to love her too.

"You see that girl?" Rick said, "She and five teenagers saved my neck, one of them is this kid here." looking at Evy and then pointing at Serena who forced herself to smile friendly at Beni and waved. Evy, seeing that Rick was looking at her, gave him a frown before walking off.

Too bad Beni was stupid enough to comment, "You always did have more balls than brains." causing Serena to flinch in horror and stare at him in disgust. It made it worse when he began to laugh.

Rick mocked that laugh, while secretly looking at Serena, and gave her a nod in a permission to handle the shorter man. The teenaged girl smirked herself, and as the men got to stand next to her at the railing, Rick says to the man next to him, "Goodbye, Beni." and laughed for real when Serena grabbed hold of him and literally tossed him overboard, Beni leaving behind a girl's scream...well, not really a girl's scream, but pretty damn close.

_**KER-SPLASH!**_

Serena clapped her hands as if dusting them off, and Rick smirked at her, saying, "Nice throw, kid." ignoring Beni's angered yells as the man that was thrown into the water drifted away from the boat.

"I learned that from Lita." Serena sheepishly admitted. But as she and Rick both turned around, they both froze as they spotted wet footprints...leading down the path to the rooms. Serena and Rick both looked at each other, and realised what was happening.

"Serena, go get your friends." Rick told her, "And abandon ship." before rushing towards Evy's room.

Serena stood there, sighing, "What is it with guys trying to keep girls out of harms way if some of us can fight too?" before realising she's wasting time, and knew what she had to do. "Gotta save Evy!" and secretly hid behind the place where Beni was hiding, and muttered softly, "Moon, Prism, Power." and in a small flash of light...

She has become Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is short, but I didn't want to make this too long, especially when it comes to the first fight scene of the story. That'll be in the next chapter.<strong>

**About Serena remembering another forgotten memory...in case you don't know, please read "Sailor Moon Continum Parts 1 and 2" to get a better idea.**

**In the meantime, please continue your great reviews, and if you're interested, you can check out my other stories.**


End file.
